Quest for Bill
by GravityFallsWriter67
Summary: Sequel from Quest for 1. The Pines family has to save Bill and Wendy from a dark evil. They will have unexpected allies and enemies to help them on their journey.
1. Chapter 1

Quest for Bill

The twins went to the Shack to see their Grunkle Stan with Soos wrapping several bandages.

"Grunkle Stan we saw what happened to Wendy and we saw what her plan was." Said Dipper. Stan sat up very quickly clearly interested on what the plan was.

"But before I start I want to know how you're involved with all this. And don't try to deny it we heard it saw your name and that you had something to do with it." Said Dipper. Mabel just looked at her brother with worry. Stan just sighed and sat back.

"Alright if it gets you to tell me what's its plan then okay. 50 years ago I had a sibling a twin. His name was Stanley Pines. We traveled to Gravity Falls because we were part of a group. I can't say who but just believe me. Me and my brother rose through the ranks of the group until Stanley was the leader and I was his right hand man. Over time Stanley started to write in three journals filled with discoveries of Gravity Falls. However even I was blind to what was happening with my brother. Stan moved from calm to paranoid of anything we come in contact with. I later discovered he encountered and befriended the dream demon Bill. Now 10 years ago we were attacked and nearly destroyed . Many people lost their lives and the group disbanded since we were to low on members to continue." Stan said taking a breath. Dipper and Mabel were shocked of hat they were learning.

"Stanley and I however continued with the activities having a short following with the people of this town. Soos in fact is one of those people." Said Stan. Soos just had a goofy look on his face while Dipper and Mabel looked in awe.

"Then Stanley started to go crazy. He constantly mumbled about a darkness coming after Bill and a portal that needs to be built. Even though I talked him out of it he started to did it again and I couldn't convince him to stop. I had to turn him in for the insane asylum. Then it happened. His prediction that something was coming was right. I broke him out and helped him finish his portal. I pushed the demon into the portal. I guess it was over until he came back and possessed Wendy. I've told you everything now." Said Stan standing up. Dipper just tried to contemplate everything he heard. After he did he just took a breath and told Stan what he heard what 'Wendy' said before disappearing.

"He's after Bill and said something about you or maybe your brother I don't remember all that." Said Stan.

"Kids listen I've got the first two books with me. Bring the third. I've got the portal running and I need your help." Said Stan. Dipper and Mabel looked at each other and just nodded.

"We'll go. If there's a way to save her then we'll go." Mabel said with a look of determination. Dipper just stood straight next her and agreed. When Stan looked at he them he saw a brief flash of him and his brother in this position. He smiled and led them to the cellar.

Thank you for reading this I'm really excited since my friend Exotos135 allowed me to have this series. Reminder GFS is with Exotos and will come out somewhere next week. So again thank you for watching please review and I'll see you in he next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Dipper was in a dark room. He looked around to see nothing, except for a red light and a stone from the distance. But the closer he looked, the more it looked like an altar. Dipper didn't start running until he saw who it was on the altar: It was Wendy!

He starts to run to her, but as he gets closer, the altar moves farther away. He runs out of breath only to see a scaly hand with knife raise it above the chest of his friend. Everything slows down, Dipper is reaching out and is about to grab Wendy and the knife is getting closer to her heart...

"NO! I WON'T LET THIS HAPPEN!" He screams as red starts to burst everywhere, accompanied by the echo of the boy's scream. Dipper thinks he failed, until finds out the knife was in his chest, and before him stood the demonic Wendy.

Dipper just jolted awake as to his sister looks at him weird. He remembered that Stan let them rest for a bit before leaving. He said Bill's dimension is huge and Bill probably set countermeasures against the Darkness since he knew he might come.

He just wiped off cold sweat before dressing up. He got the third journal in his hands as well as a blue hoodie compared to his normal vest. Mabel so looked ready she decided to wear her Shooting Star sweater and had her grappling hook with her.

"I can't believe we're doing this: when we came here, I thought it would be boring, but now we travel to another dimension so we can save Wendy and Bill!" Said Dipper with a small smile. Mabel just gave her normal toothy grin to her brother.

"Hey, who knows? Maybe she'll fall for you after saving her." Joked Mabel. Dipper just laughed but blushed too.

"Mabel, my romantic interests are secondary on certain occasions, and this is one of them. Anyway, let's go check on Stan." Said Dipper, getting out of the bed.

When Stan showed them the Snack Machine's secret room he let them sleep there near the portal. Stan also just got a backpack with supplies and weapons needed for the journey. Dipper just climbed down to see Stan busily typing commands on the computer to control the portals power. Soos was their holding the cables. He's been silent lately which was very disturbing to everyone.

"I'm surprised you kept this a secret for so long. Something of this power could be easily detected." Said Dipper with awe. Stan just looked back on him and smiled.

"Alright kids, the coordinates are set. I've got the supplies, but I need you to hold on to these journals. My brother wrote a special sealing spell split into three parts in these BOOKS. If we lose that, then It's game over." Stan looked at the twins.

"If it's that important, why don't you carry it? I mean, with all this stuff you're carrying, you shouldn't have trouble with them." Said Mabel. Stan kneeled down near her and sighed.

"Because I'm breaking the one rule my brother wrote: I'm trusting you with this. It's time. Soos stay behind and keep track of anyone trying to get in." Said Stan. Dipper and Mabel gulped and started to walk with Stan towards the portal.

But before they went in they heard a crash. They turned around to see Wendy's friends behind them. Everyone froze with fear. Then Dipper's least favorite person, Robbie, stepped forward.

"Oh man, wait until the authorities hear about this, and I don't mean those incompetent Blubbs and Durland, I mean their bosses! Tambry, do you have the evidence?" Asked Robbie. Tambry just nodded with an astounded look. Dipper looked at Robbie with shock.

"Robbie, what are you doing here, and why is everyone else here?!" He asked with a panicked look.

"Just count this as revenge. I want to make you feel pain, kid. However, I needed something to hurt you, and then something dark and evil was in the air, outside of me of course. I knew something was up, so I tried to call Wendy. I couldn't reach so I thought she was here. So, I called everyone up, and we see this dump look more like a dump. Lee and Nate saw the glow from the snack machine, and we followed you guys all they way here. And I believe you know the rest." Said Robbie with a smug look. Stan looked livid.

"Kid, you are looking for trouble..."Stan started before Robbie stopped him.

"Obviously, Mr. Pines, you are. How will everyone react to the video and pictures of this underground lair? Obviously they will lock you up for hosting one of the biggest conspiracies in the world." Robbie said arrogantly. Stan just looked at him with a look of disgust. Dipper and Mabel looked at each other.

"Robbie, what do you want from us?" Said Dipper. Robbie just looked at Dipper and walked towards him. Dipper just walked towards him till he was right in front of Robbie.

"You know what I want." Robbie said with a scowl.

Dipper looked at him with a deadpan look and crossed his arms. "No, I don't know what you want, that's why I asked you."

Robbie punched him in the face. Tambry and others protested against this and tried to stop them until Robbie pulled out a gun. Stan tried to inter one but Robbie shot at his feet to keep him back.

"I want revenge! I want revenge against him! He took away the best thing in my life, and now this little bitch is gonna pay!" He said shooting at Dipper he fled near the portal. Mabel tried to stop Robbie by grabbing his arm but was slapped back. Dipper dived near a crate and had a bullet graze his sleeve.

"Robbie, you damn psychopath! Can't you see we were doing something?!" Said Dipper as Robbie cornered him in front of the portal.

"I don't care unless, It's about my revenge or Wendy!" Robbie said continuously shooting at Dipper. Suddenly a grappling hook came out of nowhere and disarmed Robbie. And before he knew it a plank came out of thin air and socked him in the jaw. Mabel stood above him with a piece of wood and her grappling hook.

"Inbred bitch!" He said before grabbing Mabel by the throat and lifting her in the air. Stan, the teens, and Dipper started to run towards Mabel and Robbie before everything slowed down.

"So dark, so much hatred, and so cold. If I hadn't bonded myself to this wretched girl, I think he would've been a perfect host." Said a familiar voice that echoed across the room. Everyone froze. Above them floated the possessed form of the former Wendy Corduroy.

"What -why-how are you here?! I thought you went after Bill!" Asked Stan with a look of utter terror.

"I was crafty, the bastard was expecting me and vanished. I know where he is, and I was on my way there before I found this hole that ripped time and space. I decided to look through there, and see you folks." Said Darkness with a grin. Robbie dropped Mabel and walked towards Darkness.

"W-w-w-endy." He stuttered. Darkness looked at him weird before realizing.

"Ah yes, there was one known as Wendy, but she is nothing more than a memory." Said Darkness. Dipper grabbed a enchanted knife from Stan's backpack and tucked it into his sleeve. Darkness looked at him then teleporting near him.

"Ah, Pine Tree, or should I say Dipper. I've been expecting to meet you along with Shooting Star." Darkness said getting very close to Dipper's face. Robbie started to charge at Darkness before he phased right through him. Darkness just grabbed Robbie and blasted him into the portal. Dipper took out the knife and tried to cut Darkness but Wendy's bones made a shield.

"Blessed blades?" Said Darkness. Then the room filled with smoke. Darkness reeled back and jumped back.

"Natural Fairy essence smoke bombs?! I can see, Stanford, that you also set-up counter measures. Knowing my weakness is blessed artifacts and pure magic from the fairies and elves is impressive. I thought you were good because you had your brother with you. But I guess you are worthy to hold the title of the Sixth." Said Darkness. Stan just smirked and got out another weapon.

"You know, thanks for coming! Now we can seal you for good and extract you from Wendy! Kids, the books! Page 131! Read it NOW!" Said Stan. Dipper grabbed Mabel and helped her up. They quickly got out the books and started to chant.

"Tsol eb llahs uoy go yromem ruo, ytinrete rof stsixe ohw eh! Tsoh ruoy esaeler dna, uoy part sniahc eseht tel!" Chanted the twins. Chains appeared and wrapped them around Darkness and his spirit started to leave Wendy. Her original appearance started to come back. Dipper and Mabel smiled as the kept chanting. The teens started to cheer and Stan smiled with pride

"Enough of these games."

Before they knew it his spirit reentered back into Wendy's body and her appearance went back to looking demonic.

"I'm impressed, Stan's sealing spell is this strong. But I am infinitely more powerful than the three of you. Combined." Said Darkness breaking the chains.

"What?! But my brother wrote this seal to finish you off! It worked last time!" Said Stan.

"Back then, I was as weak as that little obnoxious dream demon known as Bill cypher, but now, I'm stronger than ever! But to give you a sporting chance, I'll tell you how to beat me. You'll fail, of course, but this would make things interesting. Find six fingers; ice, crossed heart, glasses, llama, star, and question mark. Find those people with those symbols, and repeat the chant and you'll seal me...probably. It's basically impossible to find those people now ,since 4 of those people are out. Anyway, I've got to acquire the powers of a god! Best option, and in this case only option, is to kill yourselves before I come back, because I'm not going to be so easy to fight next time. Ciao!" He said before fading away. The Pines family were appalled at what just happened.

"We have to find these people." Said Dipper.

**Yes! The second chapter done! Whew things are starting to get intense. I also decided the villain would be a more cool collected one since they are awesome. I also thought it would be nice to blend in Wendy's laid back attitude into Darkness so that was nice. Anyways thank you for reading please follow fav and review and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone was facing a very traumatic experience. They watched their friend/enemy go insane, their favorite person possessed, almost freed, and seeing an actual demon.

"Kids, we have to find those people. And you guys are going to help us." Stan said pointing at the teens.

"What?!"

"No! This is serious shit, man! This is some serious shit!"

"I don't want to be part of this!"

"I want my mommy!"

As the teenagers continued to whine, Stan narrowed his look and finally lost it. "Shut up all of you!" Stan roared.

The teenagers backed away, afraid of the old man's fury. "It's because of you following "skinny jeans" that you're now part of this! And if any of you tell anyone outside here, I will personally throw you into the portal! Now you got it?" Stan growled. Dipper and Mabel backed up in fear. They had never seen their Grunkle Stan that way.

"Okay. Now that we have an understanding, you are going to help us get those people." Stan said clutching his chest.

Dipper checked on his vest and took out both Journal 3 and 2. Due to the situation, he didn't really bother to question how he got 2 in the first place, and quickly checked both books.

He didn't find anything new on 3, or at least nothing relevant, but he did managed to find something interesting in 2. "Stan I found a page in BOOK 2. It looks like a wheel with various of symbols." Dipper said looking at the page. The page had the title "Cipher Wheel".

"It's important I write this quickly. I have big plans and I need my brother. He thinks I'm crazy but he's wrong. Darkness is coming and will consume this world in despair if I don't do something. Bill came to me in a dream and showed me a wheel; a wheel with various of symbols. He said these symbols represent a very important person needed. He says I'm needed for this to work. With this info I know I cannot die. I will not die. Until Darkness is gone for good I must stay alive. And I must find these people." Dipper read.

"The entry stops there. The rest is just scribbles." Stan says sitting down.

"My brother. I think he's still keeping his promise as he only disappeared. I keep trying to find him, but I can never find a solid lead on him." Stan said sighing. Tambry and everyone else just looked at him.

"Um, Mr. Pines, we're sorry. Sorry for letting Robbie take control and putting your family in danger." Tambry said. She soon found herself being stared at with the rest of her friends "What? One of us had to do it!"

Shortly afterwards she found herself in a hug, however, this hug was not by Stan, which greatly relaxed the teenage girl. The one giving the hug was...Dipper?

"Its okay. Robbie was, and still is, insane." Dipper said. Despite never really having any relationship, Tambry did have a small curiosity on her attraction to him, with each other she was blushing. Thompson and the others just gave a silent sign of respect and a sly whistle as no ever seen Tambry blush.

"Anyway, ki...um, Dipper, we should help you guys right?" She said, pulling herself away and really missing the warmth of it. Dipper got a confused look, realized what she meant, and quickly ran off grabbing the BOOKS.

"Well, specific people have a specific symbol on them. So, for this to work, we can see if anyone has a special link to the symbol." Dipper explained.

"Dudes! Wait, remember we met Bill in Stan's mind?" Soos came down now talking.

"Soos! You're talking, but why now?" Mabel asked.

"I was playing the silent game with Stan." Soos replied. Before saying gravity everyone fell on the floor anime style.

"Um okay. Anyway, what do you remember about Bill?" Dipper said helping everyone up.

"Well, he called you guys shooting star and pine tree. So that means you guys are part of the wheel, and thus important!" Soos explained.

"Once again, Soos, your knowledge is one of the great mysteries I'll never understand." Dipper said.

"Also, Bill called me Question Mark. Isn't that one of the symbols?" Soos questioned.

"Soos, you're right! That does make you very important in all of this!" Mabel acknowledged hugging he handy man.

"That makes four already." Stan said. Dipper looked at him with a confusing look.

"Wait, four? But we only have three with us." Dipper said.

"Kid, look at fez. I'm part of this too." Stan said pointing at his symbol.

"Well, 4 down then, but don't you guys have the feeling Robbie is part of this too?" Thompson said.

"What? How could he be important? I mean, what would his symbol even be-" Questioned Dipper, right before getting an exasperated look as he looked at the wheel and noticed the symbol Robbie most likely represented: the crossed heart.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me! Robbie's insane! Even if we were going to go find him, where would he be?! This portal is a link to all sorts of dimensions and worlds! How can we eve be sure he's alive?!" Dipper said pulling on his hair.

"Dipper, listen: we have to save him. Even though I don't want to, I'm pretty sure none of us do, he clearly plays a part in this. Besides, without him, we can't even save Wendy." Stan explained. Dipper looked angry until Wendy was mentioned. His eyes now flooded with regret and guilt as he remembered how he couldn't help her.

"Fine, when do we go?" Dipper sighed giving in. Stan just stood up.

"We leave now. Just you and me." Stan said. Dipper's eyes widened, shortly followed by everyone else.

"Wait! Mabel, Soos, and everyone else might need our help!" Dipper turning back to everyone.

"Don't worry, Dipper, we can handle it. The only one needing help is Robbie." assured Mabel to here worried brother. "Now go, we'll take care of things here."

Mabel gave her brother a smile and he looked at everyone else.

"Don't worry, dude. We'll take care of everything."

"Save the crazy bastard and try not to die out there."

"I still want my mom, but I'll pitch in."

"We'll get Wendy as soon as you get Robbie...at least, that's the idea."

"..."

"Dipper., we will find those people and we will succeed, I promise!"

Dipper turned back, before finding himself turned around and feeling a pair of lips on his. He opened his eyes and saw it was Tambry. She removed herself from him and whispered one word to him.

"Go."

Dipper was too stunned. He didn't even know he was in front of the portal before feeling his Grunkle's hand on his shoulder. As everybody got ready to depart, Tambry was stopped by a shocked Soos and Mabel, though Mabel looked slightly more angry than shocked. "Tambry, what the hell was that all about?"

"Fuck you, that's what."

"Alright. I'm happy for you, but I need to know: are you ready?" Stan said with a stern look. Dipper gulped and looked behind him to see Tambry looking at him with a small smile. He nodded.

"Okay. Here we GO!" Dipper jumped in and saw only white.

**Alright I like the Tambry/Dipper pairing. So what? There is very few fanfics who look at this pairing. Anyways I like to thank everybody still reading this and that no one has said anything bad about it yet. I'm already working on the next chapter and if you haven't already please look at my other current running story Ninja vs Deity. Love it, hate it, I don't care. See you in the next chapter...BYE BYE! Also Exotos is fixing the chapters for me so give him credit.**


	4. Chapter 4

Mabel opened her eyes. Everything was red, black, and gray version of Gravity Falls. Right now she realized she was at the town square. Her hands were bandaged and she felt blood trickle down her head. She heard a voice. The voice was out of breath and sounded very familiar.

"Mabel are you okay." The voiced said.

"We managed to get this far, but everyone's down. I'm almost dead and I have no energy left. But Mabel I need you to help everyone get out." The voice became clearer and Mabel knew who it was. It was Dipper!

She strained her eyes to get a clearer picture and saw his damage. One of his eyes were closed and one of his arms were also bandaged. His jacket was burnt on the edges and had a ripped sleeve on his right. His mouth had blood drip out of it. He reached out for her with his good arm.

"Mabel. I'm sorry. I can't help you." Dipper said. When he stopped he coughed out blood. He fell onto his knees.

"We almost did it. But now I need you to find everyone and regroup we need to try again. He's coming and I can only buy you some time." He said pulling out a knife that had a blue and white glow. He stood up and faced a cloud that was barreling towards us.

"Mabel, GO!" He yells. I slowly get up and see my brother has blue flames surrounding him. Seeing this light I felt strength flow through me and I was soon surrounded by a magenta flame. But as soon as it comes the cloud is over us and covers us in darkness. The flames were taken by the wind and all here is laughter.

Mabel wakes up in a cold sweat. She looks around and sees everyone. Taking a moment to look at her surroundings. She saw she was in the van with the others. Lee and Nate were looking at the BOOKS and were trying to find out who was needed. Thomson was driving and Tambry was reading the third BOOK and looking at a photo of Dipper. Soos was helping himself to some snacks.

"Mabel are you okay?" Soos looking at her with concern. Mabel just wiped her forehead from the sweat. She subconsciously rubbed her throat as she still felt the pain from Robbie's grab.

"I'm fine Soos. I just had a nightmare." Mabel giving her friend a fake smile. Soos seem to buy it and continued snacking.

"So...where are we going?" Mabel asked. Tambry looked at her with a blank look. Mabel was still a bit shocked and angry of Tambry's goodbye to Dipper, but didn't want to make things worse.

"We're heading to a cabin that we always hangout with. We can look for answers there." Tambry said. She felt very awkward since she kissed Dipper. She didn't know what was going through her mind, but she felt like she needed to do it. With Mabel it made it worse as she felt her anxiety.

"Okay guys we're here." Thompson said parking the car. The guys left the van and went inside. Tambry helped Mabel out and they walked in. Inside Mabel saw everything they had. Snacks, radios, a couch, tv, kitchen and bathroom.

"Do you guys live here?" Mabel asked in amazement.

"During the summer our parents allow us to as long as we have a summer job to pay for it." Tambry said putting down her phone to see if anything on the news. They flipped through the channels till they got to the news station. On the news it showed the Mystery Shack.

"Tonight we are investigating a recent explosion from the recently reopened Mystery Shack. Police are baffled on what caused the damage, but are using everything they've got to solve this case." The reporter explained.

"Guys it looks like we didn't go unnoticed." Soos mumbled.

"Honestly I would be more surprised if didn't go unnoticed. I mean that weird Wendy poser did start this." Nate said putting the books on the table.

"Officer Blubs. Please any incite on what caused this?" The reporter questioned.

"Well we come to believe someone maybe involved. The Pines family is gone and we've traced small amounts of blood. If it's possible I think we should conduct a search party for the Pines and question them on the events that are happening." Blubs finished.

"Well you heard it here. We've learned that not only is the Mystery Shack destroyed, but the Pines family is missing. Here is a picture. If you see them or have any information on them please call." The reporter concluded. Mabel just stuck out her tongue.

"Great! Not only do we have to worry about the Wendy Poser, but now the police! Even if I hangout here people are bound to find me." Mabel ranted.

"Wait! Don't you have any friends you can call?" Thomson asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Mabel replied.

"Is one of them Pacifica Northwest?" Thompson questioned.

"Well it's a more rivalry than friendship, but I suppose we are." Mabel answered.

"You can probably bring her over and have her help the police avoid you." Thompson said offering his phone.

"Fine I will. I hope this works." Mabel says picking it up and dialing Pacifica's number.

At the Northwest Manor Pacifica finished watching the news and was worrying for her friend/rival. Her phone rang and she went to answer.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Pacifica it's me Mabel. How's it going?" Pacifica nearly dropped her phone, but quickly recovered.

"You idiot where are you?! I'm worried about you and you just happen to call me to see how's it going!" Pacifica yelled into the phone.

Mabel had to cover her ear as Pacifica yelled at her. Everyone saw as Mabel try to calm her friend down.

"Wait! I can explain!" A panicked Mabel said.

"You better have a good reason! Or else I'm going to kick your ass back to your home in California and back!" Pacifica yelled on the phone.

"Please Pacifica calm down. I really can, but I need you to be here." Mabel tried to say.

"Where are you anyway?" Pacifica questioned now calm.

"I'm at a cabin in the woods. Listen I'm sending someone to pick you up. You'll need to sneak out though." Mabel said. Pacifica listened and tried to understand the situation.

"Okay. Hey is anyone else coming?" Pacifica asked.

"Yes. I'm going to call Candy and Grenda to come here. Remember I'll explain everything once you're here. Also it's a black van so look out for those." Mabel explained.

"Okay. I'll see you there." Pacifica hanging up and walking out to grab her sweater. Mabel was her first real friend and she was clearly worried about what's going on.

A few minutes later Mabel hung up after calling Candy and Grenda to meet them. Once she was done she went to see if they got any progress on the wheel.

"So guys how are we doing?" Mabel asked. She looked at all the notes they've been righting mixing in with Dipper's.

"Terrible. We can't even link anyone we know with the wheel. But we have an idea who Star maybe, but you're not going to like it." Lee said drinking his soda.

"Who? If you have an idea please tell everyone." Tambry said doing research on her phone. Mabel looked at Lee with interest.

"Gideon Gleeful." He said. Everyone looked shocked, except Mabel was petrified. Soos poked her before being pushed down along with everyone else as Mabel approached Lee. She grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME! DIPPER HAS TO SAVE ROBBIE AND NOW I HAVE TO GET GIDEON! HOW DID YOU GET SUCH AN IDEA ANYWAYS!" Mabel yells. Lee just shrieked in fear.

"It's because he wrote a small passage in the book saying he was the Star after a vision." Lee whispered. Mabel let go of Lee and walked back running her hands in her hair.

"Okay, we'll get Gideon as soon as my friends get here." Mabel said just sitting down and looking at the floor. Tambry looked at Mabel. Ironic she thought, the boy she fell for was finding his worst enemy as his sister was doing the same. Meanwhile in Mabel's head one thing rattled in her head.

"How's Dipper and Stan doing?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Dipper's P.O.V.**

* * *

><p>I wake up in the field. I look around me and see Wendy next to me smiling. "Hey dork. Looks like you're finally awake." She said. I just blush and look away from her.<p>

"Yeah, I'm awake. So what did I miss?" I ask. Wendy just scoots closer to me. I try to look away again, but I find myself leaning closer.

We kiss and I feel a spark. We continue this and when we depart I'm shocked at who I see. It's Tambry. She cups my cheeks and we start to kiss again. I try to pull away, but I couldn't help melting to it.

"Ha. Love is pathetic and pitiful illusion." A familiar voice called out. I opened my eyes to see Tambry broken and bleeding in my arms. I looked down to see my knife through their chest.

"D...ip...pe...r" she both whispered before fading out. I scream as blue flames come out creating a blue fire storm around me.

"So I see. He's shared a bit of his power with you." Darkness said coming out, but not in his demonic Wendy form. He came out with most of his body in scales, a pale gray skin, and two different colored eyes. He looked more pitiful than scary really.

"What do you want?! Why do you need Bill to become a god? Just why?!" I shout at him. Darkness looks at me with a blank stare. As he starts to talk he changes form.

"You could say, I'm doing it cause I'm evil. After all, that is the most logical conclusion your pathetic, puny little mind can think of" He shifts into the demonic Wendy.

"However, I do this for another reason etirely: gor the sake of being an entity." He shifts back into his first form.

"Or maybe I'm just a scared, pathetic person trying to wake up from a terrible nightmare." Darkness changes into something more sad to me than anything else. A crying little boy. I reach out to the boy, but an arm reaches me and starts to shake me.

"Each one of those probabilities are possible, Pine Tree! Wake up! You need to wake up! Darkness said before fading away.

* * *

><p><strong>3rd POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kid..kid...wake...up!" Dipper hears as he fades in and out. Dipper tried to go back to the dream, but Stan kept shaking him. He opens his eyes and tries to see where he was. Everything looked the same and he saw he was in middle of town square. He sits up and see Stan breathe out in relief<p>

"Oh thank goodness. I thought the transition had killed you." Stan said helping Dipper up. Once Dipper was up, he looked around. The place looked just like Gravity Falls, except there was something...wrong about it.

"Where are we?" Dipper said.

"That's the problem: I don't know. The place is like home, except no one's here." Stan said. I find a knife attached to my wrist. I look at Stan.

"Just a little attachment that will make it pop out with the flick of a wrist." Stan says. I flick my wrist and the blade comes out. I flick it again to put it back in.

"Now that's cool. So do you think this is where Robbie is?" Dipper asked.

"Positive. Stanley gave a device that will detect small traces of anyone who's come in contact with the portal." Stan said. He shows Dipper the device and he shows him the three dots.

"Right, now Robbie's north of here, next to this dimension's Mystery Shack. We need to find him and we can use his nifty thing to get us. Now, let's go, kid." Stan explained. Dipper started following him.

"Hey Stan, do you know anything about Darkness? Where he came? Or what he is?" Dipper asked. Stan just looked at him before answering.

"No. All I know is that he's possessed our friend and is starting his plan. Why do you need to know?" Stan answered.

"Oh, I just wanted to know if he was anyone before." Dipper said. "Also, while we walk, is there anyway to talk to a girl? I know this question's unexpected but-"

"Kid, if I could answer that, then I would be married. Honestly, the only I would really talk to was Carla, but you already know about that." Stan said. Dipper remembered Stan telling him about Carla. He remembered Stan was almost crying once he told him the story.

"Why? Is it because of Wendy or that other girl?" Stan asked with a sly smile. Dipper's eyes widened, before covering his face in embarrassment. Stan just laughed and before they knew it they were at the other Mystery Shack.

"Okay, we're here. So what's the plan kid?" Stan asked. Dipper took a moment to think.

"He'll attack if he sees me, and I'm sure he's still angry. How about we..." Dipper started before feeling an explosion of pain in he back of his head. He was on the floor and seeing Stan hold up his knife to block a pipe.

"Well, if it isn't Dipshit and Dickford." The attacker sneer. Dipper looks behind him and see Robbie pushing the pipe against Stan. Stan just swung the knife in an arc to send the pipe flying.

"Very funny. You thought of that for how long?" Stan said. Robbie just picked up his weapon and smiled evilly. "1, 2 seconds?"

"3 seconds-wait, ignore that! I'm just happy that's all. I wake up in the middle of town, with no one in sight, and later on I see you here." Robbie whispered.

"Robbie, listen: you need to come with us. We need your help." Dipper said getting up. Robbie's smile just faded away.

"Why should I come with you? You ruined my life. My friends now hate me, Wendy's now possessed, and everything I see is you mocking me. And you think I'll just come with you?" Robbie said, his hand gripped the pipe harder and then his eyes looked crazy like before.

"Me, coming with you! What a joke! If you think I'll just quietly follow your batlant trap, then you got another thing coming!" He shouted swinging his pipe at Dipper. Dipper ducked and rolled out of the way. Stan punched Robbie in the face and Robbie flew across the room knocking him out.

"Whoa nice punch." Dipper says. Stan just cracks his knuckles.

"How poor. This boy is obviously useless as he is now. But he will rise through my ranks soon." A very dark voice said.

Dipper and Stan looked up and saw Darkness. He was standing on the roof of the building, watching the scene take place with an indifferent look.

"Dammit, how did you know we were here?" Stan asked with exasperation.

"Because I acquired something useful." He said having blue fire appear in his hand.

"You...you did it after all! You got Bill!" Dipper said.

"Not really, just a small fraction. I may have been wrong about him being weak. He is much stronger than before. I don't even remember his power to be so...potent." He said.

"Why are you here?! I thought only Bill or the portal users can jump dimensions!" Stan said.

"Well, I must thank your brother then. When I traveled trough the portal to your world, I acquired some of its energy and bonded it with my body. Therefore, I could also jump dimensions." Darkness answered. When he finished a smoke bomb filled the area. He saw Dipper had 2 more in his hands.

"Again?!" Darkness said coughing and falling to the ground. Next thing he knew he felt dull pain in his side. He looks to see Dipper had his blade in him. Dipper had one hand with small green flames one each finger pointed at the stab wound

"Noitcartxe Lous!" Dipper said jamming his hands in the wound.

"Please, this isn't enough to do anything significant!" Darkness sneered before seeing a face of Wendy along with small traces of blue flame coming out. It was Wendy's soul and Dipper was extracting her from him.

'I see: He's planning to extract the soul of the girl and Bill to free her! I haven't seen someone like this since Stanley." He thought. Dipper pulled and broke off a small amount of her soul and Bill out.

"You are different, Pine Tree, that's not something that can be denied. Inflicting damage upon me and separating a small portion of my host's soul and Bill's power. Clearly, you have read the second book on this." Darkness said healing the wound. Stan just looked at him with amazement. Dipper looked out of breathed.

"I managed to save Wendy and push back your powers. I think I'm on a roll." Dipper said. He just then took a knee as he nearly fell over. Darkness just started to float near him.

"I was going to let you live, Pine Tree, but you have practically shown that if I don't end you now, you will be come a nuisance and hindrance to my plans." Darkness said extracting a bone sword. "Prepare to die!"

"Wait!" A voice groaned.

Darkness looked and saw Robbie there holding his face. "I want to kill him. He's mine!" Robbie said, walking very fast towards Dipper. Dipper tried to move, but he couldn't move his leg no matter how hward he tried.

"I see. You two have a history together. Come with me, Robbie, right now Pine Tree is far above your level." Darkness said holding out his hand.

"Fuck you! He's down and I have my chance! I'm going to kill him now!" Robbie said.

"You are not getting near my nephew!" Stan said running towards Robbie. Suddenly a black barrier surrounded Stan. Stan tried to cut it with his knife but it fell apart.

"Don't interfere, Stanford. I want to see, and_ enjoy_, this." Darkness said in a cool voice.

"Kid, today I get my revenge. Everything has been your fault and now I will fix it." Robbie said. Dipper just got up and unsheathed his knife. "Your death shall fix anything, that is the most logical thing I can think of right now!"

"That shows how nuts you've gotten, thinking something utterly isnane is somewhat gonna fix anything! Besides, How could this be my fault?"

"It's your fault because she was mine!" stated Robbie as he started to attack the boy, who dodged most of his attacks, "I loved her since we were kids! And then you came along! You used that weird book to make her love you!

"What?!"

"Then you possessed her to obey you! I know everything! When I went through the portal, I saw everything! She was gathering those books to release herself from your control, but instead something went wrong and she got possessed! So you see, I know this is your fault!"

"Robbie, I never did that! Wendy was possessed by that thing over there! In fact, that's her body that it's using!" Dipper tried explaining. Robbie just laughed.

"That's the most stupid lie I have ever heard, and I have said some pretty stupid lies myself! Stop lying and confess! Because I'm going to kill you! And have Wendy see how evil you are! I'm going to be her hero and everything will be perfect! Now do your part and DIE!" Robbie yelled now charging at Dipper.

"Am I going to die?!" Dipper said before feeling green light escape his eyes and heard a voice.

"Don't worry, diplomacy, I'll take over from here."

**Yes, another chapter out! This is great, I love writing for you guys and love how the story is going! I don't think I'll stop writing after this. True story: over the past few weeks I have been going through a period of sadness. I believed I have disappointed the fans of this series, if it has any fans, when I started writing. But thanks to you guys, and the views it's getting, I'm pushing myself to write and I'm feeling much better now. So again, thank you and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

Dipper's POV

I open my eyes to see myself in a blue place. I looks around and see nothing, but blue. However I looked over to the left and I almost had my eyes come out. Wendy was standing right there and smiling. I smile back before she lunges me for a hug.

"Dipper! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" I hear her repeat. I slowly wrap my arms around her and try not cry tears. She let's go of me and stares at me.

"Wendy they're is so much I need to tell you." I start before being interrupted.

"I know what's going on. I knew everything because I'm bonded to you. You see Darkness separated my subconscious from my soul. This meant my soul couldn't fight back against him. So when I was out I didn't have a source to link myself to the real world." Wendy explained.

I was shocked. I faced a similar experience with Bill when

Mabel had here sock play.

"Don't worry I knew you what happened to you and Bill. I bonded my subconscious onto you so to be my medium and so I could watch what was happening. Besides I had access to your thoughts." Wendy explained.

I thought about this for a moment before feeling shock wave of...shock. I'm beginning to think of something before she starts to tease me.

"Like your crush on me and you and Tambry's kiss, but we can focus on those things later." She said poking my forehead. I just feel blood rush to my head.

"But I've also seen some other things. Like you and Robbie's rivalry. I thought I could get you guys to be friends but I failed. Now he's trying to kill us." Wendy said opening a window in my mind showing Robbie swinging his pipe and me blocking with the knife. One weird thing though...I had Wendy's green eyes. Wendy saw me looking at it and just started to explain.

"You bonded my soul to the conscious. Therefore I could take control of you since I didn't need to use you as my medium. Of course I only know this since I read Book 2 with you." She said. It made sense. How could I know how to speak backwards fluently and use the spells without studying or the book. Wendy influenced my brain to remember this and used my muscle memory to fight like her. She really is amazing.

"Anyways let me take over here. Maybe I can talk sense into him." Wendy said with a stern look and with her arms crossed.

3rd POV

Robbie was still attacking like a madman and tried his best to kill Dipper. But somehow he managed to dodge and block his attacks. Scary thing was that he keeps seeing Wendy's eyes. He keeps shaking it off claiming it's the lack of sleep.

"Robbie stop this!" Dipper and Wendy's voice said combined. Robbie stops and looks at Dipper with shock.

"Wh-wh-what was that? I-I-I know she's not here! She's over there." Robbie said pointing at Darkness. Robbie tried to think before getting punched in the face. He fell back and tried to get up.

"Robbie stop! Listen to me you have to stop. If you continue this you're going to get yourself killed!" Dendy(new ship name) said.

"Shut up! What do you know?! You ruined my life and now your just playing with my emotions. I was right you bastard you are evil." Robbie said picking up his pipe. He swung before having it cut in half.

"Damn it Robbie wake up! Dipper didn't possess me it was that thing over there!" Wendy said with her voice overcoming Dipper's now.

"But I saw everything. He made you love him and made you his slave." Robbie whispered.

"You dumbass! Stop living in that illusion and come back to us!" Wendy yelled punching Robbie in the face. Robbie just fell on the ground. Robbie just lied there. Wendy and Dipper held there breath to see what his next move was.

"I get it now. Please help me up." He said in a hushed voice. Dipper and Wendy took caution. Wendy returned control to Dipper and Dipper slowly grabbed his hand and pulled him up. He just looked at them before grabbing Dipper's throat and lifting him in the air.

"I get this is another trick. Kid you should just stop. I'll never fall for the illusions!" He laughed before slamming Dipper on the ground. Wendy took over again to help him up and tried to get away from Robbie as he grabbed his pipe and tried stabbing at them.

"Wendy he's not listening! What now?" Dipper said panicking. Wendy just calmly summoned a memory from Dipper's mind and pulled a page with a list of spells.

"I just need one where he can come into your subconscious." Wendy said.

"What?! But why here?" Dipper asked.

"Because this is the place is the only he can see me!" She said. Dipper calmed down and just watched Wendy start the spell. Dipper then just grabbed Wendy's hand and held both his and hers in front of the image of Robbie as various of symbols appear around their palms.

Outside Dipper's body slammed his hand on Robbie before the signs start to mark all over Robbie.

"Ecnartne Epaxsdnim." Dipper and Wendy said as the light surrounded Robbie. And Robbie just watched as light surrounded him and found himself in a blue space with Dipper and Wendy holding out their palms in front of them.

"What the hell is this? Is this another trick?" Robbie said looking around angrily. They put down their hands down.

"Robbie please stop trying to kill Dipper don't do this." Wendy started. Robbie just looked at her.

"Can't you understand that I wasn't right for you. You let your rage push you into this." Wendy said.

"Because he controlled you I was going to free y..." Robbie started before Wendy slapped him.

"Listen Robbie get it through your head. It's over between us just move on." Wendy said grabbing Robbie's hands.

"But I can't! I loved you since we were kids. I just wanted to be with you! You made my hellish life a heaven when I was with you. I had no family bonds, picked on, uncool, and even tried to kill myself." Robbie sobbed. Dipper's eye shredded tears as he heard Robbie's story. He could relate.

Dipper had a strained relationship with his dad, who thought he was just a wimp. Dipper's birthmark wasn't the only thing that made him picked on, but his close relationship with his sister. Jokes about having incest feelings for her and starting rumors about them doing it. He was always picked last and was beaten and ridiculed everyday. Dipper even considered finishing himself off once. It was also because of this it forced him to be mature beyond his age.

"I hated life and even the idea of love! But you made me happy and I fell in love with you over a short amount of time. And when I lost you I felt like I lost myself. Please Wendy please take me back. I love you." Robbie begged. Wendy was silent.

"What do you say?" Robbie asked. Wendy closed her eyes and began thinking.

"I'm sorry Robbie, but we can't. I'm too hurt from the damage you done and you broke my heart too." Wendy said. Robbie just looked up with confusion.

"When we were kids I fell for you too. I was always so shy and I could never really talk to you until we official met at that party. And when we dated I felt on top of the world. However I hate lying and I can never forgive someone so easily." Wendy said gaining her stern look again.

"But you can forgive me right?" Robbie said with a hopeful smile.

"Yes I forgave you." Wendy said. Robbie looked overjoyed and went to hug her before she held her hand out and grabbed his collar.

"But I can't forgive you for endangering our friends and the Pines family. You threatened my boss, dragged our friends into a war, and almost killed the twins I can never forgive you for that." Wendy said shaking him a little before dropping him.

"Well then this was interesting. I never expected ice to be so cold." Chuckled Darkness floating in Dipper's mind. Everyone looked in shock as Darkness landed and started to walk towards them.

"What are you here for? Wendy, Bill, or me?" Dipper asked before summoning lightning in his hand. Wendy had a neon green light surround her and Robbie just stood there still shocked by her answer.

"No I'm just here for Crossed Heart." He said blankly. He grabbed Robbie's shoulder before having Robbie pixelated into a hole.

"I already retrieved his body and I'm going to continue hunting Bill. I'll kill you later. Ice and Fez would cause me some unnecessary damage if I attack you know. Also remember Pine Tree my three probabilities and think hard about them. You might also want to check on Stan. We were having fun, but he seemed to have faced a terrible accident." Darkness said before pixelating himself away.

Wendy and Dipper just stood shocked as they failed their mission to save Robbie and forgetting about Stan.

"Wendy we have to save Stan!" Dipper said once snapping out of it.

"Shit you're right let's go!" Wendy exclaimed as they headed over to Stan. Dipper opened his eyes to see no Robbie and no barrier. He ran to his Grunkle's location as he saw a hooded figure standing over Stan's burnt body.

Wendy and Dipper then heard something her iterative before revealing themselves.

"Stan you aged well." Said a young voice.

"Well you haven't aged a day...Stanley Pines."

Yes another chapter out. Okay remember to review and all that stuff and I'll see you in the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys listen I have some bad news. I will not be able to update the story anytime soon. Also I have Type 4 writers block. I can't think of anything at the moment plus school is killing me. But I have a part 1 of chapter 7. Count this as a sneak peek or a preview of the chapter. Obviously this is the start of the chapter, but like I said before writers block. So please enjoy this and hopefully I'll see you towards the end of the month or the beginning of November.

Mabel's POV

Opening my eyes again I see that everything's fine. I'm in a field in Gravity Falls woods.

"Well sis looks like you're awake." I heard my brother say. I look at him and he's holding his hand out.

I reach out and grab it. But as soon as I do everything goes hell and I see everyone. Bodies were sprawled and I found myself on the floor.

"The peace you crave is nothing." I hear a dark voice. In front of me stood Darkness. I try to punch him before he grabs me and throws me at a wall. I lose my senses as I hit it.

Magenta or pink flames come out of me when I find a blood trickling down next to me.

"You too? Interesting." Darkness said now stepping into the light. I gasped.

The appearance was weird. He had two horns one larger than the other and black staff with spines on his back. I feel like copying someone if I said it was more pitiful. However I see something else. I see a murky image of brother arguing with someone similar. He had a light blue glow surrounding him and looked like he was crying.

"Focusing on your brother while an enemy in front of you is a bad idea." Darkness whispered behind me. Before I could look back I'm thrown through two buildings with my flames covering me and burning most of the building. I look at myself covered in cuts.

"A healer. I could've guessed much." Darkness said in front of me. I looked at him confused before seeing my cuts. I felt a small sting as I saw it fade away.

"Who are you?! Why do you attack us?!" I constantly ask. He just close his eyes.

"Because, you puny mortal, I'm entity that craves power. And I need guinea pigs to test me and my new abilities. As for who I am know only my name" Darkness said. I charge at him before phasing right through him.

"Even with your power you are nothing. You can never truly beat me. Unless you conquer your darkness you can forget about beating me." Darkness said with a blank look.

"What I don't have a dark side." I said denying its existence.

"Oh it exists. Even twins you and your brother are complete opposites. One covers his pain in serious looks and smarts. The other covers her's by being a positive force with an air head attitude." He said. I feel my tears starting to come up.

"You're brother wasn't the only one picked on. You have felt pain and of course knows how solitude feels." Darkness keeps on preaching. Nothing stops my tears.

"The girl treated as a freak, never made any true friends, or even felt the care or love of a boy." Darkness said in a taunting manner.

"Shut up! I have friends, I love being a weird one, and I'm only 12 I can find love some other time." I argued.

"Really if people knew the true you they would turn their back on you even your family will. And you will face the worst nightmare you know." He says. I shudder a little for what he's going to say.

"Solitude and hatred! And no smile, stupid pop culture, or stupid sweater can ever build you up." Darkness said confirming my worst fears. I fear being alone and only to feel the hatred people have for me. I feel something black cover 3/4 of my body. The flames disappeared and felt like I was falling.

"Join me and I will make sure that never happens to you. I will grant you powers that will always keep you happy. No more hatred." Darkness said holding out his hand. I reach out to grab it before something grabs my wrist.

"Wow are you really the Mabel I know?" I heard a familiar laid back voice. I look and see Wendy. I also see Darkness fade away into the shadows looking at Wendy with seething hate.

"Next time. I will have you all as my pawns." He says promoting his last message. Wendy just holds out her hand and the place became a magenta clouded room.

"Hey dork how's it going?" She asked winking at me. I find myself just hugging her as that black stuff faded away. I just cry away the pain I've been hiding for years.

"Okay okay don't worry I'm here." She says. We stay like that for awhile. I look up and see her just stroking my hair. No ever knew that I looked at Wendy as the sister I never got. Candy, Grenade, and Pacifica were great friends, but I felt more content with Wendy.

"Mabel I heard everything." Wendy started holding me like a teddy bear. I just sniffle like the little kid I was.

"Don't cry you have have me here." Wendy said.

"I'm scared Wendy. Darkness is getting stronger, my brother's gone, I'm being hunted and I can't quite explain that an evil god-like figure is out there for us." I said.

"Well at least you're not possessed by that thing." Wendy joked. I laughed at her joke, before remembering her condition.

"I wish you were here now." I say getting up.

"Don't worry part of me is with you here." She assured me. I open my mouth to say something, but she cuts me off.

"Mabel I would love to talk more, but right now you need to wake up. Things are getting tense. Your brother is in trouble and I have to watch over him. Also be very wary of Gideon. I felt his presence earlier and right now he's up to par with Robbie on insanity. Now please wake up our friends, family, and town need you now." She says before a green light surrounds her. As soon as she felt the light enter her she felt being shook.

Well that was it. Tell me if you're excited to know where it goes and tell me how the story is going so far. Is it going great or down to the dumps. Also Review, Review, Review, and Review. I'm planning to give special shoutouts to some authors and you could be one of them. I maybe an unknown author, but I'm doing this to help other authors that need a boost. Anyways thank you for reading and I'll so you guys on the next chapter.


	8. The Real Chapter 7

Mabel's POV

Opening my eyes again I see that everything's fine. I'm in a field in Gravity Falls woods.

"Well sis looks like you're awake." I heard my brother say. I look at him and he's holding his hand out.

I reach out and grab it. But as soon as I do everything goes hell and I see everyone. Bodies were sprawled and I found myself on the floor.

"The peace you crave is nothing." I hear a dark voice. In front of me stood Darkness. I try to punch him before he grabs me and throws me at a wall. I lose my senses as I hit it.

Magenta or pink flames come out of me when I find a blood trickling down next to me.

"You too? Interesting." Darkness said now stepping into the light. I gasped.

The appearance was weird. He had two horns one larger than the other and black staff with spines on his back. I feel like I was copying someone if I said it was more pitiful. However I see something else. I see a murky image of brother talking with someone similar. He had a light blue glow surrounding him and looked like he was crying.

"Focusing on your brother while an enemy in front of you is a bad idea." Darkness whispered behind me. Before I could look back I'm thrown through two buildings with my flames covering me and burning most of the building. I look at myself covered in cuts.

"A healer. I could've guessed much." Darkness said in front of me. I looked at him confused before seeing my cuts. I felt a small sting as I saw it fade away.

"Who are you?! Why do you attack us?!" I constantly ask. He just close his eyes.

"Because, you puny mortal, I'm entity that craves power. And I need guinea pigs to test me and my new abilities. As for who I am know only my name" Darkness said. I charge at him before phasing right through him.

"Even with your power you are nothing. You can never truly beat me. Unless you conquer your darkness you can forget about beating me." Darkness said with a blank look.

"What I don't have a dark side." I said denying its existence.

"Oh it exists. Even twins you and your brother are complete opposites. One covers his pain in serious looks and smarts. The other covers her's by being a positive force with an air head attitude." He said. I feel my tears starting to come up.

"You're brother wasn't the only one picked on. You have felt pain and of course knows how solitude feels." Darkness keeps on preaching. Nothing stops my tears.

"The girl treated as a freak, never made any true friends, or even felt the care or love of a boy." Darkness said in a taunting manner.

"Shut up! I have friends, I love being a weird one, and I'm only 12 I can find love some other time." I argued.

"Really if people knew the true you they would turn their back on you even your family will. And you will face the worst nightmare you know." He says. I shudder a little for what he's going to say.

"Solitude and hatred! And no smile, stupid pop culture, or stupid sweater can ever build you up." Darkness said confirming my worst fears. I fear being alone and only to feel the hatred people have for me. I feel something black cover 3/4 of my body. The flames disappeared and felt like I was falling.

"Join me and I will make sure that never happens to you. I will grant you powers that will always keep you happy. No more hatred." Darkness said holding out his hand. I reach out to grab it before something grabs my wrist.

"Wow are you really the Mabel I know?" I heard a familiar laid back voice. I look and see Wendy. I also see Darkness fade away into the shadows looking at Wendy with seething hate.

"Next time. I will have you all as my pawns." He says promoting his last message. Wendy just holds out her hand and the place became a magenta clouded room.

"Hey dork how's it going?" She asked winking at me. I find myself just hugging her as that black stuff faded away. I just cry away the pain I've been hiding for years.

"Okay okay don't worry I'm here." She says. We stay like that for awhile. I look up and see her just stroking my hair. No ever knew that I looked at Wendy as the sister I never got. Candy, Grenda, and Pacifica were great friends, but I felt more content with Wendy.

"Mabel I heard everything." Wendy started holding me like a teddy bear. I just sniffle like the little kid I was.

"Don't cry you have have me here." Wendy said.

"I'm scared Wendy. Darkness is getting stronger, my brother's gone, I'm being hunted and I can't quite explain that an evil god-like figure is out there for us." I said.

"Well at least you're not possessed by that thing." Wendy joked. I laughed at her joke, before remembering her condition.

"I wish you were here now." I say getting up.

"Don't worry part of me is with you here." She assured me. I open my mouth to say something, but she cuts me off.

"Mabel I would love to talk more, but right now you need to wake up. Things are getting tense. Your brother is in trouble and I have to watch over him. Also be very wary of Gideon. I felt his presence earlier and right now he's up to par with Robbie on insanity. Now please wake up our friends, family, and town need you now." She says before a green light surrounds her. As soon as I felt the light enter me and I felt myself being shook.

3rd POV

Mabel woke up and saw Tambry over her.

"Mabel look. I know your friends are coming here but we need them to cover the fort." Tambry said. Right now we were going to the prison to get Gideon.

"We plan to leave Lee and Thompson here, while the rest of us go to get our 'guest'." She said. Mabel nodded and wrote a note for her friends. She tied her sweater around her waist and went outside.

It was oddly cold and she felt a strange chill. Looking behind she saw the cabin. Remembering something she forgot she left and got her trusty grappling hook.

"Come on Mabel. Let's go." Nate said. She nodded and ran to the car.

"Okay it's been awhile since we broke in anywhere. And with the police after Mabel guards post will be high. I think we should disguise Mabel as a visitor. She can try and convince Gideon to come with us after that mission accomplished." Tambry said.

"I can just use some spells in Book 2 to help us. Just get me in and I'll take care of the rest." Mabel said. Everyone looked at her with surprise. She's never been so serious before and no one knows that person.

"Dude are you sure? I mean this is Gideon we're talking about. The kid's mental state is all over the place." Soos said. Mabel winked and smirked.

"I'm not going to let my brother get his man first. Even during these times our connection and rivalry still stands." Mabel laughed. She needed to laugh cause it took the heavy tension away for a second.

"Alright we'll just get you in and it's up to you to get out." Tambry said patting Mabel's head. Mabel just smiled and got the second book out.

At the prison

"They'll regret fighting and resisting lil ol me. I'll show them all! And Mabel my queen I will destroy those who oppress our love. That includes you boy. I'll summon Bill the second I get my journal back and have my revenge!" (Guess who) said.

"Hey quiet in there! I've been listening for 3 hours on your revenge plans." A guard yelled.

"Silence! You will listen to my plans so they may strike fear into your heart!" Gideon proclaimed. The guard rolled his eyes.

"Yeah I'm quivering in my shoes." He sarcastically said.

Gideon sighed and was going to continue yelling out his plans before he heard grunt and seeing the guard fall. The door opened and saw Mabel.

"My marshmallow you've come to rescue me!" Gideon said running towards Mabel.

"Gross! Don't come near me you creep!" Mabel said slapping him. Gideon recoiled in pain as shock.

"Mabel my marshmallow why did you do that?" Gideon questioned. Mabel just huffed in frustration finding the words.

"Fine I need your help." Mabel said. Gideon just stood their for a second, before laughing hysterically.

"You need my help! No my dear I know the real reason you're here. You need me because you love me. Tell me are you breaking free your brother's control." Laughed Gideon.

"You moron. I need your help for something else. Besides again for the last time I wanted break up with you. My brother only said that to you because I couldn't." Mabel said frustrated.

"No. I can't believe you would do that. It's your brother! He's manipulating you! He's controlling you!" Gideon said.

"God dang it. Why do you believe can't you think the possibility that I want to break up with you." Mabel said. Gideon just yelled and charged at Mabel grabbing her throat. She tried to scream but he was choking her.

"I see. I'm sorry Mabel, but the only way to free you is to kill you. Your brother's influence is killing you and I will kill him next time I see him." Gideon cried.

Mabel tried to move but she couldn't. Gideon pinned her arms. She kicked and struggled but couldn't move.

'He's trying to kill me! How am I going to get out of here?' Mabel thought. She felt his grip loosen a bit allowing her to breathe a bit easier.

"Before I put you down my love. Tell me any last words." Gideon whispered. He bent down and started to kiss Mabel. Mabel took this chance to punch him in the face and roll off. She coughed for a few seconds and faced him.

"Well Shooting Star for a second I thought he was going to kill you. But I've got to learn to stop underestimating you Pines folk." Said a sinister voice. Mabel looked behind her only to feel a force push her. She fell on the ground and had her sweater rip open.

Gideon got up to look at Mabel, before seeing a figure.

"Ah Star how are you today?" Darkness said. He was sitting on the window looking down on him.

"It's you! The one entering my dreams!" Gideon said. Darkness smirked and floated closer to him.

"Why yes. I collected my prize from Pine Tree earlier and I'm offering you a deal." Darkness said. Before he could continue he saw Mabel right in front of him and kicking him into a wall.

"You, girl, used the teleportation spell at the same time with the enchanted strength one?" He questioned. Mabel rubbed her leg as it was sore from the kick.

He got up only for her to do it again and having her punch him through a wall. The prison wall burst open with Darkness along with it. Next thing he found was several fire balls in the sky flying towards him. The all hit him and he was caught in its explosion. Mabel was panting as she used up all her energy on those attacks.

"My marshmallow." Gideon started.

"Look Gideon I'm willing to be your friend if you help us defeat him. Don't think he can help you as he will try to kill any of us." Mabel said. Gideon stood there with a confused face.

However purple light began to glow and then Darkness looked very mad. He charged at Mabel and threw her against a wall. He grabbed her by the hair and pushed her on the ground.

"I never got to kill your brother Shooting Star. Let's start right and have your blood to be first spilled!"


	9. Chapter 8

**What's UP! I'm Back! With a fresh new chapter of Quest for Bill. I am sorry for not updating for a long time. I have worked on my other story Itachi's New Job and other stories check those out after you read if you want. However I am back with a fresh chapter for all of you beautiful people! Now let's go!**

* * *

><p>Mabel looked terrified as Darkness was about to strike her down. Suddenly a bright green shield protected her as Darkness's hand smashed against it. Looking behind her she saw Gideon with the Journal and his hand glowing. Gideon had tears in his eyes and looked determined to fight Darkness.<p>

"So, you refuse my offer. I have yet to spill any blood, and you, who I offer power to, refuse it. Take heed, Gleeful, once I'm done with her, I'm coming for you." Darkness said as he grabbed Mabel. Then light flooded his sight until he felt himself hit by a large object. It was the van and Tambry was the one driving it. The van smashed Darkness right into the prison wall, Tambry then took out a smoke bomb she took from the Shack and threw it at Darkness.

"That's enough of your shit. Now play dead." Tambry said getting out of the van and picking up the two. Mabel and Gideon looked with surprise at what Tambry just did.

"Alright you two, get inside the van now!" Tambry ordered. The two complied and got inside. Once Tambry moved the van out of the rubble she drove straight to the road.

"Tambry that was awesome! How did you know we needed help?" Mabel asked. Tambry turned for a moment and smirked.

"You weren't being so quiet. I quickly ran and got the van. The others were scared to go so I made them take a police car and made them go back to the cabin. Thank God I managed to get to you on time." Tambry said with relief. Mabel had Gideon use the journal to heal her wounds.

"Thank you, Gideon. I'm sorry." Mabel said. Gideon was silent and kept on healing.

"No, I should be sorry. I almost killed you and all for the sake of keeping the first relationship I've ever had. It's just that you were the first person to be with me. I just wanted to get that feeling to last forever." Gideon said. Mabel patted his cheek and smiled at him.

"I never expected such a speech, Gideon. In fact, It's so unexpected I can't help but wonder if you're faking it." Mabel said. Gideon blushed at this and before he could say anymore the van flew off the road and into the ditches. The trio were flung back and forth as the van rolled around. Finally the van stopped moving and left everyone upside down. Mabel felt something warm and sticky slide down her face.

She saw Gideon sprawled and Tambry breathing heavily. Tambry slid her arm out in pain and caught herself from falling. Crawling out she grabbed Gideon first then Mabel. The teenager brought out the journal as well and laid on her back. Mabel grabbed the journal and started to heal Gideon's wound. Tambry just leaned against the tree.

"What the heck, Tambry?!" Mabel yelled. Tambry was about to reply when a black hand grabbed her. Mabel looked in horror as she saw Darkness above them. Holding Tambry by her face and with an angry look on his face he lifted her. Mabel tried running towards her until a black barrier surrounded her. Darkness didn't look at Mabel as he shoved Tambry into a tree branch! Tambry's eyes widened as she felt herself get impaled onto the branch.

"Do not worry, girl. I made sure not to stab anything...important. I just don't want anyone getting in the way of my war. Besides I gave you plenty of time to react to it. Such a pity to be you." Darkness with a sad look said. Tambry's muffled voice could be heard as blood leaked out in drops. Darkness caught a drop of her blood and absorbed it and looked at her with a surprised look.

"Such pure blood. I believe with some humans like you could be extraordinary specimen. This blood carries something special and powerful. Tell me, has your family met Bill before?" Darkness said. Tambry finding the strength to move at all was mad.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Tambry said. Darkness laughed and pulled her off the branch. He put his hand on her side and healed her. Tambry looked confused for a moment before trying to run. Mabel was busy trying to break through the barrier to free Tambry.

"Of course. However, it doesn't matter as you carry Bill's essence within your cells." Darkness said.

"Mabel, hurry!" Tambry said banging on the barrier.

"I'm trying!" Mabel said. Before Tambry could try something else Darkness appeared before her eyes and knocked her out. Mabel tried to stop it and continued to use the journal to help her break the barrier. Darkness ignored her attempts and was walking towards Tambry.

"How did Ice find such people like Stitched Heart and you is beyond me. I guess I won't kill you. However, I will take you." Darkness said reaching for Tambry. However several gunshots rang out. Darkness shrouded himself in shadows to block it.

Mabel looked and saw Officer Blubs and Durland with their rifles out. The two cops turned out to be following van after the prison riot and attack. They followed it until it crashed into the woods and managed to move around Darkness before the barrier went up.

"Now it looks like we got a real freak tonight." Blubs said.

"Yep, now let that girl go ya hear!" Durland said. Darkness's maniacal laugh echoed throughout the forest. The officers showed some signs of fear, but pressed on.

"Look here. Don't you go laughing at us. You're under arrest." Durland said. Blubs got out the cuffs and approached the still laughing Darkness.

"Dogs don't bark unless they're told to." Darkness said before appearing behind Blubs and thrusting his hand through his chest. Durland looked in horror as Blubs's body was missing his half of his body. Darkness drew his hand out of his chest and looked at Durland. Durland just stood there frozen in fear.

"Dogs who only bark and have no bite will fall to the superior canine." Darkness said. Durland screamed as his body began tearing itself apart. Mabel looked in confusion at Darkness who dropped the two cops on the floor. Both still shuddering as they experienced their nightmare.

"Why didn't you kill them?" Mabel asked. Darkness looked at her before dropping his barrier. Mabel ran to them and tried to see what she could do.

"Don't bother: This nightmare I gave them will continue as long as the night still stands. Physically fine, mentally, however, not so much. They're not worthy to die by my hand." Darkness said putting his hand on them before they were pixelated into a black hole. Mabel took this chance to get Tambry and run back to the cabin. Before she could get their Darkness appeared before her and kicked her away.

"Sorry, Shooting Star, but I'm taking her." Darkness said. Before he could grab Tambry a massive green hand grabbed him. Mabel looked behind her and saw Gideon holding his little arms out.

"Quick, grab her Mabel!" Gideon said. Mabel nodded and got Tambry. Darkness smirked at Gideon's attempt to restrain him.

"Star, you use just a fragment of what I could do. This power is mine. You carry only a piece of that power." Darkness said as black energy started to overflow the green magic Gideon was using before wrapping around Gideon like a mummy. Gideon's eyes were the only thing visible as he struggled. Darkness put his hands together and slammed his hands onto the ground. The black left Gideon's body and he was then restrained to the floor. Darkness walked over him and put his foot on his face.

"You are just a gnat to me, and nothing more!" Darkness sneered. Gideon put his hand up trying to move Darkness's foot. Mabel ran towards Darkness with the journal out and her hand glowing pink. Darkness looked at her before kicking Gideon to her. Mabel picked him up and got him next to Tambry.

"I find you all very amusing. I am stronger than ever before, perhaps I am even invincible. But I have work to do." said Darkness in a slightly mocking tone. "Besides, I have to check Pine Tree and make he sure hasn't found a way here just yet. Remember that I am everywhere and nowhere., so it doesn't matter if you go to another place, country, or dimension, I will succeed.

"I will let you keep your prize though. Think of it as a small treat for getting me excited to fight you. I haven't been this excited since Professor Stanley confronted me 30 years ago. Until we meet again." Darkness said before pixelating himself away.

Mabel looked shocked and confused at what his message was until she heard moaning behind her. Seeing her two companions hurt or knocked out was enough for her to leave behind her curiosity of Darkness to help her friends. She looked behind her and saw the police car on the road. In her head she got a very risky plan.


End file.
